Liranor Brightcaller
'''Liranor Brightcaller '''is a sin'dorei paladin that has vowed to protect his people in Silvermoon City. As the lord of the Guardians of Silvermoon, the organization tasked with protecting their great city, he has taken up one objective: to uphold his honor among his people. He is also the brother of an infamous demon hunter among his people, Kirath Blightflame, which has brought upon Liranor many shames. Time and time again, he has sought to turn his fallen brother back to the Light. Biography Early Life Liranor Brightcaller was born roughly two thousand years prior to the First War in the elvish kingdom of Quel'Thalas. As he began to mature, he began to train under the elves of Silvermoon City in arcane magics, and it was around this time that his brother Kirath was born. Liranor expected Kirath to follow in his footsteps and become a mage, but his expectations changed once he had turned away from the path he walked on, and instead turned to the Light. The Third War Soon, the Third War broke out, and across the Great Sea in continental Kalimdor, the demon hunter Illidan Stormrage was freed from his bonds by Tyrande Whisperwind to combat the forces of the invading Burning Legion. Liranor had heard little of this, but apparently after he had slain the demon Tichondrius, he was banished once again, and left the night elven civilization. Liranor's brother, Kirath, was most interested in these events across the sea, and told Liranor of his plan to leave Silvermoon and sail across the Great Sea to join Illidan. But Liranor warned his brother of the dangers he would meet, and the consequences he would face - he would surely become exiled from his land. But Kirath did not listen, and he left Silvermoon that night, while Liranor failed to stop him. The Invasion of Quel'Thalas Meanwhile, Liranor was growing in his powers, and had become quite adept at using the Light's power, especially for healing. Not too long after Kirath left Silvermoon, Liranor was told by his mentors that the undead Scourge was invading Quel'Thalas, and that they were currently in combat with the Farstriders at the Thalassian Pass, who were led by the Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner. After a while, Sylvanas had fallen in battle against the leader of the undead, the fallen prince of Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil, and was apparently risen from the dead, and had become a banshee. As Arthas and his undead Scourge marched upon the gates of Silvermoon City, Liranor and his fellow comrades, such as the priestess Liadrin and her adoptive father, the High Priest Vandellor, healed the injured from the previous encounters. Eventually, the shield protecting Silvermoon, Ban'dinoriel, had been taken down from the inside by a traitor, and the undead were able to march into Silvermoon. After a while, Liranor was forced to fight for his life against a group of zombies attempting to kill him. Calling upon the power of the Light to protect him, he attacked the zombies, and ultimately succeeded in destroying them, and he continued to flee to safety. The invasion continued on as Arthas Menethil marched toward the Sunwell, where the remaining blood elves desperately tried to make their last stand. During the Scourge's final march to the Sunwell, Menethil was confronted by the king of Quel'Thalas, Anasterian Sunstrider, who valiantly fought against the death knight. But after a long battle, Felo'melorn, the king's blade, was shattered by Frostmourne - the sword wielded by Arthas - and Arthas quickly finished Anasterian off by running Frostmourne through the elf, piercing his heart, and taking his soul. After this, Arthas made his final march on the Sunwell, and the Scourge finally tainted it. After the invasion, ninety percent of Quel'Thalas' population had been ruthlessly murdered by the Scourge. Liranor had been one of the few survivors, and rallied alongside the high elves under Kael'thas Sunstrider, who had recently returned from the human city of Dalaran. Kael'thas, alongside a small raid party, assaulted the Isle of Quel'Danas, and managed to remove the taint on the Sunwell by destroying it, however this caused a new problem: a magical addiction among this new elven society. Afterwards, Kael'thas said Anasterian would be the last king of Quel'Thalas, and he made Lor'themar Theron Quel'Thalas' regent, as Kael'thas would be traveling to Lordaeron to combat the Scourge. Finally, he also renamed their race to the blood elves, otherwise known in their own tongue as the sin'dorei. Aftermath The Blood Knights In the following months and years after the Third War, Liranor heard the tale of how the forces of Azeroth banded together against the Burning Legion across the ocean at Mount Hyjal, and how the demon lord Archimonde had been defeated. Time and time again, Liranor thought of his missing brother, and how he had traveled to those lands in the hopes of finding Illidan. He both worried for him, and hoped he found what he was looking for - Liranor had come to realize that his brother's destiny was not his decide, as he had once wanted Kirath to become what he was, for he thought he would follow in his footsteps. Meanwhile, the blood elves had recently taken back Quel'Thalas, and Liranor had heard rumors of a new organization of Light-wielders rising up. Liranor soon became one of the first blood elves to join the Blood Knights, which were led by the former priestess, Lady Liadrin. Liranor was immediately recognized, and for his valor during the previous years since the invasion of Quel'Thalas, he was made a captain in the Blood Knights' ranks. At first, he was confused as to how they could wield the Light, but everything became clear with the arrival of the naaru M'uru, which was sent by Kael'thas in Outland. The Burning Crusade New Allies Liranor continued to serve in the Blood Knights, and was usually stationed in Silvermoon City, although frequently made visits to the Isle of Quel'Danas. One particular day, Liranor had heard that after failed negotiations with the Alliance south of their country, the blood elves of Silvermoon began to ally themselves with the Forsaken, who had just recently allied themselves with the Horde. Soon, the blood elves were able to join this Horde, especially after the demise of the blood elf traitor who was partly responsible for the destruction caused by the Scourge, Dar'Khan Drathir. Serving in Outland The Flight to Outland A short while after the blood elves joined the Horde, Liranor and much of the Blood Knights were sent to Outland, the remnants of the world Draenor after its destruction, in the hopes of locating Kael'thas, who had traveled to Outland in the previous years. During the flight to the Blasted Lands, where the Dark Portal sat, Liranor wondered what Kael'thas had been doing in Outland in the past years, and soon he remembered his brother Kirath - who had gone in search of Illidan. Supposedly, Stormrage had gone to Outland, and it was during this expedition that Liranor hoped to find his brother, and possibly return him to Silvermoon. As Liranor and his Blood Knight expedition arrived at the Blasted Lands, they could see the Dark Portal in the distance, demons of the Burning Legion being held at bay by the guardians protecting the portal from this side. As the Blood Knights landed at the Dark Portal, Liranor wondered what was on the other side of the portal, and he prepared his Blood Knights for battle, should it come upon them. Then, they rushed through the portal, crossing over into Outland. The Prince's Treachery They were met by a world of demonic energies, and demons in combat with other members from the Alliance and the Horde. The Blood Knights were forced to join the Horde forces and help take down a pit lord, before they were able to finally ride across the Path of Glory - which Liranor found somewhat disturbing as it was made from the bones of draenei victims that had fallen to the orcs when they first drank from the Blood of Mannoroth. After a short ride, Liranor and the Blood Knights reached Thrallmar, the Horde's base of operations in Hellfire Peninsula, where they were informed about Kael'thas' recent actions. Apparently he had joined Illidan Stormrage, according to their gathered intel, and eventually he turned against Illidan and joined the Burning Legion, serving under Kil'jaeden. Part of his blood elves served him, meanwhile another part stayed with Illidan, and trained with him as demon hunters. Disgusted by the actions of his ''former ''prince, Liranor decided to take action and ordered his Blood Knights to prepare for a flight to Netherstorm, where they would confront Kael'thas himself, and hopefully bring justice to the prince. After quick preparations, they took wyverns to Tempest Keep, which was just north of Thrallmar. Liranor and his Blood Knights soon arrived at Tempest Keep. They demanded to see Kael'thas, and were immediately rejected and fought. But they persevered and fought as many blood elves as they needed in order to reach Kael'thas. They fought through Kael'thas' forces with ease, as they had all received training from the greatest warriors in Silvermoon, and their determination drove them to reach their goal. Soon, they had reached the entrance to Kael'thas' chamber, where they saw the former sin'dorei prince himself, clad in his red robes, a grin upon his face. He welcomed them to Tempest Keep, but Liranor would have none of that. He demanded that Kael'thas surrender quietly, and they may yet spare his life, to which Kael'thas replied that he was arrogant for going there, and that if he did not join him, he would perish. Liranor said that if Kael'thas would not come willingly, then they would take him by force. He ordered his Blood Knights to stand ready and advance on Kael'thas, who merely stood before them, much like a prince. As they slowly advanced, blood elf warriors charged into the room and surrounded Liranor and his Blood Knights, providing no way to escape. Kael'thas remained merciful one last time and granted them one last chance to join him, or else they would die. All the Blood Knights serving under Liranor looked at him, but he knew his immediate response. Openly, Liranor defied Kael'thas, stating that his former prince was no longer his prince. Then, he called out for the Blood Knights to fight in the Light, and he charged at Kael'thas. The blood elf prince cast a spell to protect him, however, and just as Liranor was about to bring his sword down upon Kael'thas, a wave of force knocked him back, and his sword flew across the chamber, his shield landing next to him. Weakly, Liranor stood up, his shield in hand, and he looked around him and saw as Kael'thas' forces began to strike down his Blood Knights. Liranor turned again to Kael'thas, his grin more malicious than it seemed before. Finally, making his decision, Liranor rushed to a fallen blood elf loyal to Kael'thas, and took up the spear that was wielded by him. He then called out to the remaining Blood Knights to fight towards the exit. They had to make their escape now, or else they would die here. As the few remaining Blood Knights fought their way out of the chamber, Liranor retrieved his sword. Soon, about five remaining Blood Knights managed to escape chamber, and began to run through the halls of Tempest Keep. Liranor hoped that their wyverns were still alive, the entrance to the keep was left unguarded since they entered, as they killed the blood elves there. But there were still many in the keep itself, all of which would know of their presence by now. Soon, they arrived at the entrance to the keep, and the Blood Knights ran to the wyverns, which still stood there on the platform outside, as Liranor turned back to see Kael'thas and his blood elves, the prince grinning at him with malice. Finally turning back, Liranor mounted his wyvern and escaped with the few surviving Blood Knights - which were once nearly thirty, now narrowed to five. Serving in Shattrath After the remaining Blood Knights escaped Tempest Keep, they flew to Shattrath City, which was acting as the capital city in Outland for both factions, Alliance and Horde alike. In Shattrath, they met up with Liadrin, who had heard of Kael'thas' treachery, but she told Liranor and his group of Blood Knights to stay in Shattrath and recover from the incident. Apparently not long after, forces of the Horde and Alliance would be launching an assault on Tempest Keep to hopefully take down Kael'thas once and for all. Although reluctant to stay behind and wait for the results, Liranor agreed to stay in Shattrath, and his group of Blood Knights rested in the World's End Tavern in the Lower City. It was here that Liranor decided to further get to know his fellow Blood Knights that he had served with in Tempest Keep. The one that most caught his attention was the blood elf called Matrimus Brightwalker, who had just recently joined the Blood Knights in the hopes of avenging his family, who had fallen in the invasion of Quel'Thalas. Liranor saw this as something in common between them - he had lost his parents during the invasion, and his brother had not been seen since he left during the Third War, and if he returned he would surely be exiled. Thinking of his brother, Liranor left the inn after a while to ask the natives if they had seen Kirath, but no one knew who he was talking about. Roughly two days after they returned to Shattrath, Liranor was called by Lady Liadrin to take his Blood Knights and report to the gates of Shattrath, where they were told to guard it until further notice. Liranor, lusting for battle, disliked his current duty, but accepted it. He had wondered how the preparations for the assault on Tempest Keep were going, and he was sure he would soon find out. Indeed he did, after just over a week, when Liadrin informed him that Kael'thas had been defeated in Tempest Keep, finally. It was at this point that his Blood Knights and himself were called back to Silvermoon City. Before they left, Liranor gazed at the horizon of Outland, starting on at Terrokar Forest, wishing he had found his brother. Then, he took a portal from Shattrath to Silvermoon, and gave a full report to the Regent Lord, Lor'themar Theron, there. Assault on Quel'Danas While in Silvermoon, Liranor was informed of Kael'thas Sunstrider having survived the encounter in Outland, and was apparently now at the Isle of Quel'Danas, attempting to summon Kil'jaeden to Azeroth. Liranor took the Blood Knights from Outland to Quel'Danas, where they would join Lady Liadrin and the Shattered Sun Offensive to fight Kael'thas and his forces. He and his Blood Knights stood by along the shores as other members of the Shattered Sun Offensive took the fight to Kael'thas and Kil'jaeden. After Kael'thas was finally cut down at the Magister's Terrace, Liranor could not help but smile at the fallen prince's death. Meanwhile, a small group of the Shattered Sun Offensive assaulted the Sunwell Plateu to stop Kil'jaeden from being summoned. Liranor and his Blood Knights followed them in, finishing off any blood elves that were loyal to Kael'thas. After Kil'jaeden was defeated, Liranor and the Blood Knights arrived at the Sunwell, Liranor gazing into its swirling pool. Lady Liadrin and the draenei prophet Velen arrived shortly after, and the draenei used the dropped the "spark" of M'uru into the Sunwell, restoring it as a beam of light emerged from it. Because of this, the addiction for magic that many blood elves once had was sated, and that day Liranor swore that he would always fight for the Light. Wrath of the Lich King The Guardians of Silvermoon Mere months had passed since the Assault on Quel'Danas, and since then Liranor had felt somewhat as if he were in the wrong place when he was among the Blood Knights. He told Lady Liadrin this, and she allowed him to break off of the Blood Knights to form his own group similar to them, to which Liranor told her this was a good idea. He then formed the Guardians of Silvermoon and took the members of his old Blood Knights squad, including Matrimus Brightwalker, whom Liranor had grown fond of, and known as a great friends since they escaped Tempest Keep. Liranor had explained to the new members of the Guardians of Silvermoon who they were and what their duties were. They were a small group of paladins that were formerly members of the Blood Knights that were to protect Silvermoon, as their name implies. Liranor had seen their skill in combat at both Tempest Keep and the Sunwell, and this was the reason he had chosen them to be part of the Guardians. To Northrend Not long after the Guardians were formed in Silvermoon City, they were called to Dalaran above Crystalsong Forest in Northrend, and were to report to Archmage Aethas Sunreaver at the Violet Citadel. Recently, the Lich King Arthas Menethil, a familiar enemy among the blood elves, had reawakened and nearly taken over Light's Hope Chapel, located southeast of Silvermoon. He had heard the tale of how the Knights of the Ebon Blade and the Argent Dawn banded together to stop Arthas, under the leadership of Tirion Fordring. Liranor wished to join the battle in Northrend to help the newly-formed Argent Crusade, Fordring being someone he had looked up to since he had first heard of his heroic actions during the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel. The Guardians took a portal to Dalaran from Silvermoon, and met up with Aethas in the Violet Citadel. Liranor had taken notice of the other members of the Council of Six, the leading council of the Kirin Tor. He especially took notice of Rhonin, the leader of the Kirin Tor, and perhaps one of the most powerful mages alive. But Liranor kept his attention focused on Aethas as he gave the Guardians a mission to travel to Dragonblight and establish a foothold near Angrathar, the Wrathgate to provide support for the Kor'kron Vanguard. The Wrathgate The Guardians took supplies from Dalaran and flew just south of Coldwind Heights, southeast of the Kor'kron Vanguard. As the camp was being set up, Liranor, Matrimus, and two other Guardians marched to the Kor'kron Vanguard and informed Dranosh Saurfang of their presence, and that the Kor'kron had the Guardians' full support. Dranosh asked them to stand by until they were prepared to assault the Wrathgate, in the hopes of finally putting an end to the Lich King. The Battle of Angrathar Not long after the Guardians arrived in Dragonblight to aid High Overlord Saurfang, they were recalled to the Kor'kron Vanguard, having been told that Bolvar Fordragon and members of the Alliance appeared to be preparing to assault the Wrathgate. Anxious to finally combat the Scourge, Liranor quickly answered the call and summoned forth five elite Guardians, ordering the rest to stay behind at the camp and await their return. The Guardians going with Liranor rode to the Vanguard, where they met up with Varok Saurfang, who told them to stand by and wait for the Alliance to make their move. Alongside Matrimus they watched the battle occur below them, and Varok finally called out to the Horde. Atop their steeds, the Guardians rode with the Horde members to the Wrathgate. Category:Blood Elf Category:Paladins Category:Blood Knights Category:Characters Category:Mages